


Yes, Captain?

by whatthehalefire



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pining Peter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Sexting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehalefire/pseuds/whatthehalefire
Summary: What happens when Peter has the biggest crush ever on Captain America and Captain America sorta likes him back but doesn't want to admit it, so Peter relentlessly flirts and then sends him dick pics? This.





	Yes, Captain?

**Author's Note:**

> peter is at least 18.
> 
> idk why I wrote this.

“Peter?!”

Peter grinned at the grumble that echoed through the apartment, followed by a distinct slam of his front door. He didn’t hesitate a moment before he swung out of his bedroom and slid onto the empty countertop, legs crossed and expression suspiciously innocent, even for him. “Yes, Captain?”

Steve was wearing a face that screamed “I’m disappointed in your behavior, but I need to force myself to express that disappointment because what you’re doing makes me feel good.” One of Peter’s many hobbies happened to be dragging that particular expression out of his teammate as often as he could. Who knew he had such a desire to infringe on the morality of the most unwavering picture of goodness on the face of the planet?

Steve held up his cellphone, jaw tight and eyes narrowed, text messages already queued on the screen—specifically, a picture message from Peter. It was during his usual morning shower, water droplets littering pale skin, nothing too out of the ordinary and, frankly, Peter sent plenty of goofy pictures of himself in that state, though typically, they happened to be from the waist up.

But that morning, Peter was feeling particularly frisky and that, paired with his usual boldness and exponentially growing infatuation with the utterly gorgeous Steve Rogers left him snapping a plethora of suggestive photographs of himself and sending him off to Cap.

The one currently displayed happened to be Peter’s personal favorite, certainly the best of the lot in his opinion. His cock was squeezed between long fingers, red from his own teasing. His thumb brushed along the delicate head, dick pointed toward his belly to entice the viewer to follow the curve and let their gaze drift along the expanse of his tight muscle, over his chest, until their eyes stop at a smarmy grin and the tip of Peter’s nose.

Peter couldn’t help but chuckle, letting his legs dangle over the edge of the countertop with a wide smile and lifted brows. “You’re welcome.”

“I was in a meeting, Peter! With Bruce!”

Peter blinked, a little taken aback by his own interest in that particular comment. He shifted, cheeks pink. “Wait, did Bruce, like, see it?”

“No!” Steve snapped and Peter diligently shoved away his odd sense of disappointment. “At least, I don’t think so. Either way, you shouldn’t be sending me things like this, ever. I don’t know how to delete them, you know that.”

“Well, I told you to use Snapchat.”

Steve huffed, crossing his arms. “I don’t know how to do that, either. And I don’t need you having another excuse to send me provocative photographs.”

Steve grew a little more somber, then, taking a step forward with that fatherly expression that made Peter melt pathetically and his stomach churn with guilt all at once. “I thought we talked about this. What happened between us… it was a fluke, a slip in judgement. You’re a great guy, but you need to find someone your own age, Peter.”

Steve had gotten close enough that Peter could hook his legs behind the man’s back and drag him close. He barely hesitated before he actually did it, forcing Steve as close against him as he could possibly get and pointedly ignoring the sigh that slipped from the man’s lips. “That’s not the sort of attitude you had Friday.”

“I was drunk Friday.” Steve murmured, cheeks reddening. Peter had never been happier to hold something over Steve's head.

Really, Peter probably would have been more than willing to let the incident from a month earlier go rather easily, even considering the fact that he’d had an overwhelming crush on Steve since he was old enough to have one. And really, blowing _the_ Captain America by some preposterous, God given miracle was by far the greatest experience of his life.

But Steve was flirtatious, incessantly, even though he never meant to be. He got nervous and fidgety anytime Peter publicly indicated that anything had happened between them, and was so easily manipulated into making out or groping or dry humping, even a lazy hand-job if Peter was lucky, and it was so painfully obvious that Steve wanted Peter just as badly, but simply didn’t want to let himself have it.

Peter probably wouldn’t have even sent the pictures if Steve hadn’t called him _plastered,_ whining about how badly he wanted to see _his_ Spiderman, feel his mouth and hands and Peter felt almost obligated to treat him to something if Steve wanted him so painfully.

“An inebriated state of mind is the most honest.” Peter shrugged, leaning forward to close the small space between their mouths and, as usual, Steve didn’t bother to shirk away. He hummed parting his lips as an invitation for Peter to snake his tongue through the entrance and revel in the taste of something so stupidly pure.

His arms slinked over Steve’s shoulders as they kissed, lips moving vigorously and desperately, like neither of them wanted anything else in the world until Steve keened at the back of his throat and pulled away like it was the hardest thing he’d ever have to do.

“Peter…”

“Come on, Stevie.” Peter huffed, bouncing gently on the counter and sweetly massaging his fingers into the tense muscle of Steve’s back, loving the way it melted beneath his finger tips. “No use in pretending like you don't want this. I know you want this.”

Peter slipped a hand between Steve’s thighs and palmed him, curling a brow at the obvious bulge and squeezing, gently. Steve hissed and bucked forward, lips catching Peter’s neck like and instinct and already, he was sucking soft bruises into his skin.

It was that point that Steve typically caved and allowed Peter to do as he pleased, for the most part. Peter wasn't positive he'd ever bring Steve around to actual intercourse, but he could dream. And he did. A lot.

Peter was moaning, eyes gently opening and closing at the way Steve’s lips worked tirelessly along the expanse of his neck, probably already littered with marks he'd kill to display with Steve hanging off his arm. Hell, he'd probably try if they weren't bound to disappear within a matter of hours.

It wasn't long before Steve’s hips were canting in a steady rhythm, a clear indication that he wanted a bit more direct attention on his cock and Peter was sure there wasn't a single universe where he wouldn't provide to someone as incredible as Steve. He smiled, a bit too widely, and popped open the button of Steve’s slacks, humming gently as he curled his fingers around the shaft and stroked, shivering at how hard he was.

“Someone is really, really excited.” Peter laughed, snapping his wrist on the upstroke, a little trick he learned could undo Steve in a matter of minutes with the right dirty talk.

“Well, I've been available since I opened your messages.” Steve grunted, tender hands resting on Peter’s hips like he was delicate and cherished, the way Steve often held him.

Peter smirked at the word choice, but didn't bother asking what it meant; he'd heard that particular phrase enough to know it meant turned-on or something adjacent and pride swelled in the pit of his belly.

Peter got a bit firmer with his grip, brow lifted as he stared Steve down with a skeptical expression. “So, did you come here to scold me or did you just need someone to help you get off?”

“You kissed me first.” Steve defended, childishly, and Peter loved the sound of the words, the weakness in his smooth voice. He laughed and slotted his lips between the other man’s, moaning gently as he slowed his pace to something aching, teasing, pulled back to get a look at the expression he'd dragged out from the solider.

Steve's mouth hung open, eyes half lidded and cheeks barely flushed with arousal. Peter chewed at his lip, continuing to stroke. “You know, it's gonna happen some day.”

Steve swallowed and opened his eyes a bit more, looking intrigued. Peter only gave a soft shrug before continuing. “You're gonna cave and we're gonna fuck and we might as well do it now because it'll happen.”

And though Peter barely believed himself as his words slipped out, really only meaning it to tease and drudge up another irritated expression from Steve, he instead received a moment of hesitation before a swift, chaste kiss, littered with nervousness and want.

“Do you have rubbers?” Steve whispered, as if even asking was a sin, and Peter could feel his heart thumping in his throat.

“I- you mean for sex?!”

“Do rubbers not mean condoms in this century? I was sure I heard that…”

“No, Steve, they do,” Peter laughed, breathing coming too quickly for him to handle. As much as he loved teasing and dragging the worst out of Steve, he never quite expected to get a yes from him, what with how deeply rooted in his denial he was. “I.. you want to have sex with me?”

Steve scoffed, though he couldn’t suppress the pretty flush that appeared on his cheeks. “Come on, Pete. You make fun of me all the time for being keen on you – you know damn well I’m interested. Maybe even better than I know it myself.”

Peter simply stared, mouth too dry for him to speak. For the first time since he met the man he’d idolized since he was seven, he was actually entirely speechless in his presence. And thank God Steve had enough sense and pity to offer a coy smile and slip his hands around Peter’s hips again, cradle him close before giving his nose a peck that felt almost too delicate.

“Don’t get shy on me now, Spidey.” He laughed, fingers ghosting down the expanse of Peter’s back before he felt large, warm hands palming the curve of his ass and dragging him off the countertop with the type of swiftness and dexterity that made his head spin. “You know my confidence doesn’t always last long.”

Peter gave a bashful chuckle, pressing his forehead to Steve’s with a light sigh and a nod. “You’re right.” Peter hummed, kissing the man’s nose and cheeks and chin, a bubble of pride forming in the pit of his stomach when he began to realize that maybe, just maybe, that was something he’d be able to do whenever he pleased. “Good thing I have enough for the both of us, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> come to my [blog](http://whatthehalefire.tumblr.com) pls. say hello. leave comments. thank you v much for reading this.
> 
> edited: 1/12/17


End file.
